"Brittle" diabetes, or life disruption from recurrent hyper- and hypoglycemia, has medical, educational, and neuropsychiatric contributors. We propose to define these contributors through extensive standardized evaluation of patients meeting specific diagnostic criteria. We will evaluate whether patients with poorly controlled IDDM have similar contributors to poor control.